JacksonXHayden
by Handsome-Jack-Borderlands-2
Summary: A story I wrote using my Borderlands OCs. Jackson, Hayden, and Jeremy kill Sledge. Hayden, being a Bandit, is pretty upset over it, and Jackson tries to comfort him.


Jackson The Psycho's POV

...

I stepped into the elevator with Hayden and Jeremy, wishing we didn't have to do what we were going to do. "Hayden?" I said. "Yes?" He said without looking at me. "Is Sledge a bad man?" "Well..." He said and looked down. "To a lot of people he is, but to the Bandits he's not." "But _you're_ a Bandit." I said. "If he's not a bad man to you, why are we killing him?" Hayden was silent. "Well, I guess he's not a good man to _all _the Bandits." Jeremy said in his deep, raspy voice. The elevator had reached the top. There were large pieces of metal hanging from the ceiling and the room was almost pitch black, but Sledge was nowhere to be found. We stepped out of the elevator. "Where do you think he is?" Jeremy asked as he held up his shotgun. "Right here." Someone said from behind us. We quickly turned around. Sledge was standing behind us, aiming his shotgun at my head. Hayden quickly stepped in front of me. "I didn't want it to have to come to this, but you have to leave." He pointed at Sledge. "And if you refuse to leave, we're going to have to resort to violence. "Violence?" Sledge asked. "Hayden, you no hurt me. What? You no like Sledge now or something? If you no like Sledge, Sledge no like you, and Sledge kill things he no like. I like it in Headstone Mine, I no want to leave." "Fine..." Hayden said. "Prepare to meet your maker!" I took out my TMP8/V3 Vile Rage and fired round after round into his chest, quickly breaking his shield. Hayden and I kept shooting Sledge while Jeremy took care of the Bandits in his hideout. Eventually, everyone was dead. Sledge dropped his shotgun as he died, which I picked up. It seemed to glow purple and I figured it would come in handy. Hayden sighed and knealed next to Sledge's body. Jeremy and I stood behind him and watched. "Do you think he'll be ok?" Jeremy whispered to me. "I'm sure." I said. Hayden stood up and turned to look at us. "Time to go home." He said as he stepped into the elevator. Jeremy and I stepped in too and it brought us back down to the ground.

...

Later that night, back at Zephyr Substation, Hayden and I were getting ready to go to bed. I noticed he was acting strangely, but I was afraid to say anything. We layed down, ready to go to sleep and I looked over at him. "What is it?" He asked. "N- Nothing..." I said and turned away. I forgot to take my mask off and he could see my eyes glowing when I looked at him. "No really, what is it?" He asked. "I just want to make sure you're ok." I said. "You seemed really depressed when we killed Sledge today. I don't want you to be hurt..." He sighed and looked at me. "I'll be fine..." He said quietly. "I just never thought I'd have to kill my boss." "It's ok..." I said as I got up and walked over to his bed. "Everything'll be ok..." I sat down on the side of his bed and put my hand on his face. He gave me an odd look and I realized what I had done. I quickly took my hand from his face and looked away. "No..." He said. "It's ok." He took my hand and put it back on his face, and then moved it to his neck. "Jackson..." "Yes?" I asked him. "I care about you." "O- Ok..." I said as I blushed and looked down. "I need you..." He said as he pulled me onto the bed and I laid down on top of him. "Wh- What?" I said as he put his hand down my pants. "Wh- What are you doing?" "Don't worry about it..." He laughed and I climbed off of him and laid down next to him. "I'm sorry we had to kill Sledge..." I said. "But we had to do it." "It's ok, I'll be fine." He said quietly.

...

The next morning, I laid in bed next to him, watching him sleep. I had been up all night hallucinating. My schizophrenia wouldn't let me rest. Suddenly, he shot up in bed. "Are you ok?" I asked him. "Y- Yeah..." He said. "I just had a weird dream..." "What was it?" I asked him. "It was the same thing that happened yesterday... We went to Sledge's hideout, rode the elevator up to the top of the building, and walked into the dark room, but Sledge never came this time. We just stood in the room and we must've been like that for five minutes before I woke up..." "I think you're too stressed out over it." I said. "I know you feel bad about killing him, but he'll never come back, so there's no reason to be stressed out about his death." "Yeah..." He said. "I guess you're right... I'm glad you're here for me Jackson... If I wouldnt've met you, I don't know what I'd be doing right now..." "I think about that sometimes." I said. "Think about what?" He asked. "What I'd be doing if I had never met you and Jeremy." "Well, what do you think you'd be doing?" "I think I'd be dead." "What?" He asked. "I'm almost certain I'd be dead." I said. "But now that I've joined you in stopping Akira, I have something to live for. If I had nothing to live for, I would just let all my issues bring me down until I killed myself." "I never knew we were that important to you..." He said. "But I'm glad I'm important to someone... I was never important in the past, and that's why I don't like being touched..." "I know..." I said. "But whenever you feel like you want to hurt yourself, I want you to remember that I care about you, and I would be hurt if you weren't here." "Thank you Jackson... I love you, and I'll always be here for you..." "I love you too, and_ I'll _always be here for _you_..."

...


End file.
